Automobile engine combustion cylinders typically include a movable piston which is connected to a crankshaft. Particularly, air and gasoline are selectively and mixably combusted within the chambers causing the respectively contained pistons to move within the cylinders and against the crankshaft, thereby cooperatively causing the crankshaft to rotate. The selectively moving pistons therefore cooperatively and individually create a torque which is applied to the crankshaft and which causes the automobile to be selectively movable.
Due to structural variances of each of the respective cylinders, variations in the amount of air introduced into each of the cylinders, and/or variations associated with the fuel injection assemblies utilized by each of the cylinders, the torque produced by each of the cylinders is not substantially equal, thereby causing the cylinders to be "out of balance". This imbalance causes or creates an undesirable crankshaft oscillation and drive train resonance which reduces the operating life of the drive train and increases gasoline consumption and the generation of undesirable combustion created emissions. It is therefore desirable to have the torque produced by each of the cylinders be substantially equal and to have the cylinders "balanced."
Existing cylinder balancing methodologies using individual peak cylinder pressure values or crankshaft acceleration measurements are highly susceptible to noise type error and provide relatively unreliable and inaccurate balancing corrections. There is therefore a need for a new and improved balancer assembly.